marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategic Scientific Reserve
Strategic Scientific Reserve is top secret government agency that was founded by Chester Phillips. History ''Captain America: First Vengeance The Strategic Scientific Reserve was formed in 1940 on the orders of President Franklin D. Roosevelt. Though the United States weren't directly involved in World War II at the time. The S.S.R. was formed of greatest minds of the Allied nations who assembled to battle the Nazis in occupied Europe. The commanding officer of the S.S.R. was Colonel Chester Phillips. The same year when the SSR was formed, he persuaded the young American industrialist Howard Stark to join the agency, after the group of assassins sent by HYDRA, Hitler's special weapons division, tried to kill them both. Shortly after, they organized the rescue of Abraham Erskine from Castle Kaufmann where he was being held by Johann Schmidt, the commanding officer of HYDRA. Phillips sent one of his best agents, Peggy Carter, to secure Erskine's release. Captain America: The First Avenger The S.S.R. goal is to create an army of super soldiers that could defeat anything the Axis powers had on the battlefield. This led to the Operation: Rebirth based on the work of their newest acquisition, Erskine transform Steve Rogers into the first super soldier. After Erskine is killed by Heinz Kruger. Soon after, the top priority mission of the S.S.R. was to take down HYDRA. With Steve as the only super-soldier, he was used as a propaganda tool. In 1943, several members of the S.S.R. were in Italy. When Steve discovered that his friend James Barnes had been captured by HYDRA, he flew behind enemy lines and led a successful escape of prisoners from the HYDRA factory. Shortly after their break-out, Steve form a special elite unit led by himself, called the Howling Commandos. In 1945, the efforts of the S.S.R. were successful. HYDRA was destroyed, and the Axis powers defeated. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" In 1945, the Strategic Scientific Reserve captured the last remaining HYDRA outpost as it was being evacuated. They took the lead HYDRA agent, Daniel Whitehall, into custody, as well as the dangerous items stored there, including the Obelisk. Before sending them off to Stark for testing, Agent Peggy Carter suggested the creation of a peacetime organization to keep such technology contained and to keep an eye on those who would use them. Agent Carter "Now is Not the End Peggy Carter arrived at the New York Bell Company Office, the covert Strategic Scientific Reserve facility where she worked in New York City following World War II. Upon arriving, Chief Roger Dooley called all agents for a briefing, but ordered Carter to stay out and cover the phones. However, Carter called Rose and asked her to redirect all incoming calls to the briefing room, so she could attend the briefing with the rest of male agents. Dooley exhibited a movie regarding Howard Stark's senate hearings, as Stark had been accused of selling weapons to the black market and even to enemies of the United States of America. However, Stark had disappeared before the final day of hearings concluded, and he was not found in his houses or his offices. For that reason, Stark had been labeled as a fugitive. Dooley appointed Jack Thompson as the leading agent of the operation, who proposed to freeze Stark's assets, including his planes. However, Carter objected to the accusations against Stark, something that Dooley had already foreseen. Carter explained Stark's role during World War II, and how he helped the country, refusing to believe he was a traitor. The following day, Peggy Carter returned to the office, and witnessed how Daniel Sousa was examining some pictures of Howard Stark in the same boat he used to escape from the city. She having agreed to help Howard clear his name, casually approached Sousa in order to learn about his investigation. Peggy misled Sousa saying Howard could not swim. Jack Thompson organized a private meeting with Chief Roger Dooley and fellow agents Ray Krzeminski and Yauch, in order to brief them about the discovery of a fence trying to sell one of Stark's inventions, Spider Raymond a club owner. That night, Thompson lead a SSR team into Spider Raymond club. Thompson and Agents Yauch and Ray Krzeminski arrived to Raymond's office to find him already dead. However, Thompson's research found that a "blond woman" had left Raymond's office and he obtained a camera with a picture of the woman in it. Dooley decided to go to the Roxxon Refinery with Agents Jack Thompson and Ray Krzeminski when it was reported that the building disappeared after an explosion. He told Krzeminski to take the imploded mass apart to see if any clues could be found as to how it happened. "Bridge and Tunnel" SSR, the entire contents of Roxxon chemical are brought in on the back of a flatbed. Dooley thinks Howard Stark is behind it At the office, Carter gets an address for Sheldon McPhee. She drops by Daniel Sousa's desk as he gets the photos from her night at Spider's club. Krzeminski interrupts Sousa for help dismantling the Roxxon wad. Sousa locks the photos in his desk. Carter calls Jarvis and warns him to get rid of Stark's car, saying it will be teeming with Vita rays and the SSR is looking into Roxxon. Thompson and Dooley pay a visit to Mr. Jones the head of Roxxon chemicals, who tells them Stark tried to buy the refinery recently. He tells them about Stark's molecular nitramene and its connection to vita radiation. Peggy and Thompson scan the Roxxon employees and Carter is stunned to see the second scientists from the plant the one she zapped with some ray gun and who didn't see her. His name tag says "Van Ert." The detector comes up with nothing, so Carter suggests they check the clothes the men wore to work. Van Ert takes off. As Dooley and Thompson chase after him, Carter coolly asks Mr. Jones for a shortcut, then cuts off Van Ert and takes him out with a briefcase. Back at SSR, Dooley tries to get Miles Van Ert to talk. When he doesn't, Thompson is left alone to beat on him. That night, Thompson and Dooley are driving up to McPhee's place when they see him running down the road with the chair he's handcuffed to hanging behind him. They find it suspicious. With McPhee in the back of their car, Thomspon and Dooley ask who cuffed him. Dooley, Thompson and Krzeminski find Brannis by the side of the road, and Peggy footprints. Sousa finds a room key to the Hotel Cosmopolitan. At the office the next day, the agents are looking at the photos from the club, but are fixated on a man they think is Joe DiMaggio. There are no clear shots of the blonde's face who is Peggy. Down in the garage, Krzeminksi peels another piece off the hunk of rubble, steel and wood from Roxxon. He finds a license plate the one from the car of Stark's that Jarvis was driving. "Time & Tide" Chief Roger Dooley and Agent Ray Krzeminski go to the room rented by the other man with no voice box. They find passports and money stuffed in a chair and his typewriter communicator. Back at SSR HQ, they ID Brannis as a former Russian army soldier, who was supposedly killed two years ago. They haven't ID'd the other man but think the typewriter is a long-range transmitter. Agent Sousa reports the license plate found in the Roxxone wreckage belonged to Howard Stark. Both Sousa and Thompson pick up Jarvis and asked about the car. Jarvis tells them the car was stolen but they ask him to come downtown. At SSR HQ, Thompson talks to Jarvis in an interrogation room. Carter watches from behind the one-way glass. Dooley holds the stolen car report, which he plans to "lose in the system" to hold against Jarvis. Thompson mentions that Jarvis was charged with treason and dishonorably discharged, although he doesn't have the details. He threatens to tell everyone and have Jarvis deported. Dooley thinks Jarvis is about to crack. peggy leaves to grab some paperwork then returns to interrupt Dooley for his signature. Thompson and Dooley conference in the hall then when they open the door to talk to Jarvis, Peggy makes sure Jarvis can hear her as she apologizes to Dooley for mistakenly taking his stolen car report. Understanding what's going on, Jarvis takes the opportunity to leave. Dooley chews out Peggy for blowing it with Jarvis as every man in the office listens. That night, Thompson IDs the other man with no voice box as Sasha Demidov, who was also reported dead years ago at the battle of Finow. Thompson congratulated Sousa, given that he would be the clever agent during that night shift, and wished them a good night. Krzeminski was proud for having found Demidov's passports, and told Thompson that the least he could do in exchange was to cover his shift, but Thompson left the office. After, Jarvis called the SSR to inform tham about the discovery of the technology stolen from Howard Stark. Sousa explained to Krzeminski that they received an anonymous tip, and they should go immediately to investigate it. Sousa and Krzeminski arrive at the boat and find a man unconscious inside, along with all of Stark's inventions. Krzeminski is thrilled, but Sousa thinks it was handed to them. Agents come to pick up all the Stark stuff. Krzeminski drives the muscle man back to SSR and he mentions the "English broad with a solid right hook" who was on the boat. When they stop at a train crossing, a car re-ends them. Krzeminski gets out to talk to the driver and gets a chest full of bullets. Then the men gun down the muscle man, even as he insists he didn't talk. The next morning, the whole personnel at SSR mourned the death of Ray Krzeminski, leaving flowers in his desk. Peggy unaware of what happened, arrived at the office as usual, and saw how the phone operators were crying. Peggy asked Rose what had happened she explained what happened the night before. Dooley addressed all the agents in the office, visibly saddened for the loss of one of his agents, and reminded the agents that Howard Stark was responsible for the death of Krzeminski, as despite he may have not pulled the trigger himself, it was because of him they were dragged into the investigation that ended with Krzeminski's life. Dooley informed the agents he wanted action plans in one hour, but also asked them to stay vigilant, as he did not want to lose any other agent. "The Blitkrieg Button" ''To be added "The Iron Ceiling" To be added "A Sin to Er" To be added "SNAFU" To be added "Valedication" To be added "The Lady in the Lake" To be added "A View in the Dark" To be added "Better Angels" To be added "Smoke & Mirrors" To be added "The Atomic Job" To be added "Life of the Party" To be added "Monsters" To be added "The Edge of Mystery" To be added "A Little Song and Dance" To be added "Hollywood Ending" To be added ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' The S.S.R. continued for a short time after the war, taking on cases such as the Zodiac, but was disbanded in 1946 and its former membership absorbed into a new agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. Members *Chester Phillips *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *John Flynn *James Barnes *Daniel Sousa - West Coast chief *Rose Roberts Former *Ray Krzeminski - (Deceased) *Roger Dooley - (Deceased) *Abraham Erskine - (Deceased) *Jack Thompson - East Coast chief (Deceased) *Steve Rogers Allies *Howling Commandos Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt **Arnim Zola *Leviathan **Johann Fennhoff **Dottie Underwood *Council of Nine **Whitney Frost **Hugh Jones **Thomas Gloucester **Calvin Chadwick **Vernon Masters **Rufus Hunt Category:Captain America culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Marvel One-Shots culture Category:Agent Carter culture Category:Government agencies Category:Earth-199999